1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic controlled heat cooking apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic controlled heat cooking apparatus such as a microwave oven which employs a microprocessor for controlling a heat cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of late a microprocessor has been utilized in a heat cooking apparatus such as a microwave oven, in the light of the advantage that a variety of cooking modes can be performed with a relatively simple structure. In case of such an electronic controlled heat cooking apparatus employing a microprocessor, it is necessary to enter information for control to the microprocessor. It has been common that entry means of the so-called ten-key type has been employed as such information entry means. Accordingly, even in entering a timer time period for the purpose of a timer operation mode, for example, the ten-key type entry means had to be operated; however, it was not easy to operate such entry means for setting the above described timer time period to an operator not familiar with an arrangement of keys in the ten-key type entry means.
Therefore, an electronic controlled heat cooking apparatus was adapted for setting a timer time period by means of a displaceable operating member, such as in the case of a microwave oven employing a microprocessor. In such cooking apparatus, the displaceable member is displaced by manual operation of the displaceable member by an operator, whereby the timer time period information is provided in association with the operated position of the displaceable member. However, in case of such electronic controlled heat cooking apparatus having such timer means, it could happen that the displaceable member is displaced even due to mechanical vibration of the cooking apparatus per se. In such a case, a timer time period not in line with the operator's intention is set, with a resultant problem that an unexpected cooking operation is performed. Some type of cooking apparatuses comprises a cooking apparatus structured such that, when a desired timer time period is set and the set timer time period is changed in the course of the heating operation being effected in accordance with the originally set timer time period, a heating operation is renewedly performed in accordance with the new changed timer time period. In case of such cooking apparatus, assuming that a time period of 20 minutes is initially set, for example, whereupon a heating operation is performed, and the displaceable member is displaced due to mechanical vibration, such as vibration caused by opening and closing of the door, for example, immediately before termination of the originally set timer time period, and the timer time period is changed to say 20 minutes 15 seconds, for example, then the cooking apparatus renewedly performs a heat cooking operation in accordance with the changed timer time period of 20 minutes 15 seconds. Consequently, a heat cooking operation is performed for an extraordinarily long period of time far exceeding the originally intended timer time period of 20 minutes.